my song to describe the Cullens
by Anne Shirley Cullen
Summary: List of songs I feel describes each characters. With a little intro to both. I have asked fanfiction people the exact specifics to public domain. And, most of them can be found on the internet. I will try to include links to them. Sorry about the changes I haven't figured it out. Need Help!
1. Chapter 1:Cold Cold Heart

MY List of Songs to Describe the Cullens

* * *

**Disclaimer: I wish to thank all the artist who wrote the lyrics to the songs I used. I did it once before in Movie Night with Kris Kristofferson's song Why Me Lord. I think this song fits Carlisle Cullen better.**

**The first song now fits Rose and Emmett's relationship IT's "Cold Cold Heart" most resently recorded by Nora Jones.**

* * *

It was little less than six yeas that Rose and Emmett got married in 1946(Note: my guess on the year they got married to fit when this song was written). Of course, like normal Emmett did something to upset Rose. This time Emmett decided he would ask his brothers to help him out. Jasper and Edward both agreed he should serenade her. Emmett and Edward what the best song would be, would you believe that Edward suggested a Hank William's song. The song he suggested was "Cold Cold Heart".

Emmett went to find Rosalie, who like usual was working on one of the vehicals.

"Rose, I have something to say to you." Emmett started speaking nervously," It's j...ust, well..." He paused a moment and turn to the record player he drug out with him, lifted the needle and placed it at the start of the track. Started to sing along to Hank Williams.

_Yet you're afraid each thing I do is just some evil scheme_  
_A memory from your lonesome past keeps us so far apart_

Emmett stared into Rosalie's eye, and continued on singing along.

_Another love before my time made your heart sad and blue_  
_And so my heart is paying now for things I didn't do_  
_In anger unkind words are spoke that make the teardrops start.__  
_

Emmett noticed that Rose was starting to get teary eyed.

_You'll never know how much it hurts to see you sit and cry_  
_You know you need and want my love yet you're afraid to try_

Rosalie at this point had totally stopped what she was doing, and was fully enthralled by Emmett serenading her. Who was still singing along with the record.

_There was a time when I believed that you belonged to me_  
_But now I know your heart is shackled to a memory_  
_The more I learn to care for you,the more we drift apart_

When Emmett finished singing the song, Rosalie was dry sobbing having finally realizing how much he cared about her.

"Honestly, Rosie. You know I couldn't say it any better. But I promise you I will and would never do things he did to you. If you don't believe me you can ask Edward." Emmett begged.

"Oh Emmett," Rosalie sighed, and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry for ever doubting you. Deep down I know that, but it hard to forget."

"I Love you, Rose." Emmett replied, "You should know I would never treat you, like that jerk did." He finished off by kissing her fully on the lips. Silently he thanked Edward for suggesting the song.

***** Reading the lyris u will find a better understanding**

**Than listening to the song.**

** www. lyricsfreak h/hank+williams/cold+cold+heart_20064082 .html**

**ignore the spacing.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Rain on My Parade

**Disclaimer: I wish to thank all the artist who wrote the lyrics to the songs I used. I did it once before in Movie Night with Kris Kristofferson's song Why Me Lord. I think it fits Carlisle Cullen also.**

**This is Nessie and Edward moment. I always thought Don't Rain on my Parade Describe Alice.**

Edward was enjoying the fact that Renesmée was into listening to her iPod(belongs to Apple)at the moment enjoying the watching an episode of Glee. She came to the moment where Rachel was singing "Don't Rain on My Parade, and started giggling. Edward, couldn't help tuning into her thoughts and and started laughing out loud; especially after noticing his little pixie of a sister Alice, glaring at Renesmée upset.

"What?" Emmett dumbfoundedly asked.

"Renesmée, should I tell your Uncle Emmett?" Edward turned to his daughter," Or would you like too?"

"I would." Nessie answered. "I just realized the meaning of the lyrics to Don't Rain on My Parade. It's so fits Auntie Alice to a T"

Renesmée the proceeded to sing, the song emphasing each word so that Emmett would understand.

(please go to this site www. stlyrics lyrics/funnygirl/ dontrainonmyparade .htm)

"Ha! I never actually paid attentioned to the lyrics before, but you're right Nessie it does describes her." Emmett laughed, and continued on, "Although, it can describe you too. Especially, when you're being stubborn about something."

Now it was Renesmée's turn to glare this time at her teddy bear of an Uncle Emmett.

***Please read the lyrics along to listening to the song.

It gives you a different understanding.


End file.
